Online
by iluvyoumorethancupcakes
Summary: Joe likes bright coloured hair, Lola has bright coloured hair. Add in AIM, Hannah trying to play matchmaker, some rather bad rapping and you have one hell of a co-written story! Written by the awesome LaPaige and iloveyoumorethancupcakes. LOE.


**Paige - HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! It's Paige (LaPaige) and Nikki (iloveyoumorethencupcakes) here, and we'd like to show you the first chapter of our new CO-WRITTEN story, Online! OH YEAH!**

**Nikki - Isn't that FREAKISHLY AWESOME? Paige and I have constanly been talking on MSN to write this fanfic. We're working super-dee-duper hard on this, so we hope you like it! **

**Paige - P.S - This chapter was written by both of us, and is in Joe's POV! The next chapter will be written by Paige, and then the chapter after will be Nikki, and so on like that until the last chapter, which will be written by both of us agan! So, we hope you enjoy!**

**Nikki - ****P.S.S - The horrible rap was written by us as well. But, we tried. **

* * *

"Bright coloured hair is hot!" I muttered under my breath as Hannah's friend (Laura? Liz?) walked past with a guy that had a very fake beard. She turned, and I realised to my horror that I'd thought aloud again. Kevin was right – I had to stop doing that.

"Uh. Thanks?" The bright-hair girl said. I was glad Nick and Kevin wasn't' there to laugh at me, like I knew they would.

"Oh, uh." I said.

_Wow, Joe. Smooth._

"Oh my lord, are you …" She trailed off, recognising me. I sighed softly. This always happened. Girls didn't like me for me, they liked that I was famous, or that I looked good. I thought this girl, with her crazy lime green hair, would be different. Apparently not.

"Well, this is unexpected. I mean, Hannah told me I'd probably see you but I wasn't

expecting-" She was cut off by the guy with the fake beard.

"Lil- Lola, come on. We have to go. Hannah's probably waiting." He said.

The girl, Lola, I assume, nodded, waving a goodbye at me and hurrying off.

I stared at her retreating body being pulled by the guy with the fake beard. As they turned around the corner and I heard a loud sound. It's sounded like a scream or a squeal. I think it was a "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP." I let out a chuckle, thinking it was probably Lola freaking out about meeting a Jonas Brother.

All of a sudden, I felt two hands touch both of my shoulders, which pulled me out of my trance. "Hey, Joe." Kevin greeted. I ignored him by staring at the place the bright haired girl was at. Nick hit the back of my head. "Ow!" I shouted, glaring at my younger brother. "What was that for?!"

"You were staring at the wall." Nick laughed. "Are you in love with it or something?" Fro Bro joked, which made Kevin laugh quietly. Rolling my eyes, I faced my two brothers.

Lola popped into my head again. I thought about her hair and how bright it was. Something about her just caught my eye. She was different to me, for some reason. Her eyes were bright blue, which were shining brightly as she realized who I was. Her voice was enchanting.

_Wait, enchanting? Nice word, Joe._

Anyways, I keep thinking about her hair. It's just so bright and colorful. Definitely, different, making her special. "What do you think about bright colored hair?" I randomly asked my brothers. Kevin and Nick glanced at each other. Nick raised an eyebrow and Kevin smirked.

"Oh, I see." Kevin stated, nodding. "I'm guessing you met Hannah's friend Lola?" He questioned. I bobbed my head up and down as a response.

"And you can't get her off of your mind?" He continued. Again, I nodded.

Nick let out a chuckle. "Awwww, Danger's in lurve." He cooed, in a sing-song voice.

"Well, at least I don't sound constipated when I sing." I countered back at Nick. I cleared my throat before imitating my younger brother's voice.

"_This **love**__ could be_." I sang loudly, stressing out the 'love'.

"What do you mean I sound constipated?!" He yelled. "My voice is perfect!"

"Oh really?" I asked.

"_Say goodnight **and** goodbye, la la la la la la la la la._" I mimicked.

Nick's eyes shot me an icy glare. "Admit it, you do sound constipated at times!" I teased, patting the top of his hair.

"No, I don't!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah, you do!" I opposed.

"No, I don't!" He took a step closer to me, still glaring.

"Yes, do you!" I laughed, before shouting. "NICK JONAS SOUNDS CONSTIPATED WHEN HE SINGS!"

Out of nowhere, Frankie ran up to me and tugged on the hem of my shirt. "What does that mean?" Kevin chuckled at out little brother. "It means it sounds like Nick's using the bathroom while he sings."

He titled his head in confusion. "So, it sounds like Nick's going poo while he sings?"

Kevin nodded, trying to keep his laughter in. I, on the other hand, was currently rolling on the floor laughing my butt off. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go play with my Webkinz." He ran off into our dressing room. I got up, trying to calm down. Kevin was shaking and Nick was still glaring.

I heard other people laughing; about three others. I turned around to see who it was. "Oh! Hey, Hannah!" I waved. "I guess you heard our argument, huh?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." She giggled. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, and found Nick's eyes widening and his cheeks turning red.

"Aw, Nick, don't worry, you'll soon-"

Before I could finish Nick had hit me round the head.

"Well, that was uncalled for." I pouted, and Nick glared at me.

It was at this moment I remembered he liked Hannah, and I'd just embarrassed him in front of his future wife (or so he hoped- he even wrote 'Just Friends' about her. How sad is that? Like I'd ever write a song for a gir– oh, that's quite good actually … maybe I could call it 'Bright Hair' … I see a masterpiece coming on!)

"Don't worry Nick; there are always computers to cover it up." I mock-whispered loudly in Nick's ear. Lola giggled, and my heart swelled. I made Lola giggle! I am a genius!

"Just because you want to show of to Lola, Joe, doesn't mean you have to pick at me." Nick copied my loud whisper, and everyone (except Lola) burst out laughing. I winced, looking at Lola's reaction. She seemed pretty freaked out. I was going to _kill _my brother.

"JONAS BROTHERS ON STAGE IN FIVE!" I heard the shout, and as if on cue Lola, Hannah and beard-man seemed to disperse. Not however, until Lola winked at me. Knowing this was probably the last time I'd be able to see Lola again (the fans were so crazy after the concert we had to literally run to the tour bus) I called after Hannah. She come running back. I grabbed a piece of nearby paper and a pen and scribbled a word onto it.

_Ninjadanger._

Hannah gave me a confused look, so I explained.

"It's my AIM screename. Add me, and tell Lola too as well!" She nodded before being rushed away by Robbie Ray.

"I LOVE YOU, MAN!" I yelled after him, before being pushed by Nick and Kevin onto the stage. The crowd went wild, as normal. My eardrums would have burst if I hadn't been used to it. I scanned the crowd for someone to make eye contact with, and almost instantly spotted Lola. Well, to be honest, I spotted her lime green hair, but whatever.

I winked at her, causing more screams to breakout with girls arguing who I'd winked at. Lola seemed to know I had winked at her, because she laughed and winked back. I smiled before saying hello to the crowd. Our first song we played was 'Goodnight and Goodbye' and during a lot of it I pulled faces at Nick and mimed along with him, acting constipated. He got distracted halfway through because of it, and he looked like he was going to kill me. I could have sworn I heard Lola's laugh, but I could have imagined it. There were a _lot _of people screaming, after all.

'Goodnight and Goodbye' ended, and as usual, we heard screams coming from every direction. "How's everybody doing tonight?!" I shouted into my microphone, while taking deep breaths. The screams of the fangirls, and maybe boys, got even louder. "That's good! Well, I have an awesome friend and I just met her! Her name is Lola!" I paused, sneaking a glance at her. She was talking to Hannah and the beard guy.

I smirked. "She has BRIGHT GREEN HAIR! Can you believe that?" I laughed. "Who like bright colored hair?!" I yelled. I looked at Lola once again and she was shocked. She was currently spacing out, with Hannah and Mike waving their hands in front of her face. "Pretty awesome, right?! Well, I'm gonna rap something you for guys, dedicated just for her!"

"Lucky!" I heard some fans in the front row shout. "I wish Joe would do that for me!"

I chuckled. "Nick, drop a beat!" Nick and Kevin raised their brows at me and shrugged it off. I waved my hand, telling Nick to start. He rolled his eyes and started to beatbox.

_"Yo! I'm DJ Danger, and I love bright colored hair!_" I paused, letting everyone hear Nick's terrible beats. "_So, Lola, my love, you better handle it with care!_"

I did a quick dance, which made everyone laugh. "_It's freaking awesome, it's so so fly, and also so schawesomee_?"

I heard Lola's laugh, which sounded so cute. Wait, back to the rap, Danger! "_Yeah! Bright colored hair, yo!_" I ended. Nick stopped beatboxing and shot me a fierce look. I stuck my tongue out and Kevin just laughed into the mic.

"OH YEAHH! THANKS JOE!" I heard someone in the crowd shout. I look and found Lola, Hannah and their guy friend standing up and holding their cameras. Lola was chanting, making everyone stare at her. People began to look at her not only because of her chanting, but of her hair color; it was bright after all.

Soon after that, all the girls started to scream.

"Your welcome, Lola!" I yelled, waving. It looked like Hannah and the guy were nudging her. She ignored them and waved back, and so did many other fangirls next to her.

And so we sang our hearts out throughout the rest of the concert, even though one of us sounded constipated.

* * *

**Paige -_Disclaimer:_ Read at your own risk! And side-effects such as rapping randomly, bursting into random dance moves and singing about brightly coloured hair is not our fault at all! ;D**

**Nikki - Uhhh, Paige? It's too late to put that, people already read it.**

**Paige - Shhhh, they don't know that yet!**

**Nikki - Right! PLEASE REVIEW(:  
**


End file.
